Konoha High School: Blissful Life
by b3LLLi3
Summary: Naruto&his friends are freshmen at Konoha high school. Naruto is a popular prankster while Hinata is a shy, lonely girl in the school. Naruto&Sasuke are trying out for the basketball team.Hinata is trying to find her voice.Fate brings them together! Can Naruto help Hinata break her shell?Will Hinata accept Naruto's help AND love? Or will she reject them? FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1: She's right there

Hey guys! Just to let you know that this story is influenced from the manga, Suki Desu Suzuki-kun!

It's an amazing manga if you haven't read it! However, I changed a lot of stuff to make it my own so it's not the same!

Please leave comments! I love feedback, but please don't be mean about it!

 **KEY**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Singing_

*sounds*

 **Chapter 1: She's right there**

The final school bells rings at Konoha High School to begin classes. As the gates close, there is a blonde-haired student with one shoe in his hand and one on his foot and his tie loosely around his neck; he's running straight to it, but sadly misses it by a split second.

"AHHH!"

The scream is heard throughout the school and all the students look outside the windows to see who it is. It's all who they expected it to be: Naruto. All the students laugh and watch as Tsunade scolds Naruto.

"Principle Tsunade! Let me in!" Naruto screams from outside of the gate.

Tsunade opens a small window on the gate and looks at Naruto with a sly smile, "Late again, I see Naruto. What makes you think I will let you in if you are always late for class?"

"Come onnnnn," Naruto whines, "just let me off this once Granny Tsunade!"

The gates open to the school and a fancy, black car rolls up by the gates. Tsunade and Shizune step out of the school yard and stand next to Naruto. Hiashi comes out of the backseat and the chauffeur opens the other door. Hinata steps out of the car in her school uniform and her hair loosely in a side braid.

Hiashi slightly bows to Tsunade, "I apologize, Hinata is late because of family matters. I hope you do not punish her for this."

Tsunade laughs it off, "Don't worry about, this is the first time it has ever happened."

Hiashi thanks Tsunade, "I must get going now."

"Goodbye Father," Hinata softly says.

Hiashi gets in the car without a word to Hinata. They all watch as the car disappears in the distance and Tsunade grabs Naruto by the ear, "But you on the other hand, this is your 23rd time being late!" Tsunade drags Naruto into the school and all the students looking out the window are laughing. Shizune and Hinata follow behind, and Naruto looks at Hinata.

"Naruto, you baka!" Sakura yells from the classroom.

A slight smile appears on Hinata and Naruto sees this, 'She smiled.'

Tsunade is still dragging Naruto to the classroom when Hinata looks at Naruto and they make eye contact. Hinata stops smiling suddenly and blushes from embarrassment. Naruto smirks and doesn't look away from Hinata. But then Tsunade knocks him in the head, "Hey! Knock it off! You're here to learn, baka!"

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down," Shizune awkwardly laughs.

Naruto rubs his head and stands up. They are at their classroom, 1-1, and Hinata opens the door to enter. Hinata passes everyone and goes to her seat that is the middle row near the windows. Naruto walks in and everyone crowds around him.

"How are you late every day, ne?" Ino says with attitude. Everyone laughs.

Sasuke smirks, "You're such a loser."

Sakura hits Naruto in the head, "You need to stop being late Naruto!"

"Ow! Sakura-channnn," Naruto whines, "Granny Tsunade already hit me there!" Naruto rubs his head again. Naruto peeks over to Hinata and sees by herself.

The last bell rings for morning classes and everyone stretches their limbs from sitting all morning. Temari comes into the classroom from her class 1-2 and sits with Sakura and Ino for lunch. Naruto notices that all the girls are sitting together and Hinata is by herself.

"Naruto, let's go lunch," Sasuke walks to the door with Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji. Sasuke stops in the door way while the other guys go ahead. He sees Naruto in a daze and looking in the direction of Hinata.

'Hinata, eh?' Sasuke smirks to himself and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Hey loser, do you wanna get lunch or not?"

Naruto and Hinata stand up simultaneously. Hinata walks past Naruto and Sasuke without looking up and with her bento in hand. Naruto's glaze follows Hinata until she is out of the classroom and Sasuke watches him stare at her.

"Naruto!"

Naruto shakes his head and looks at Sasuke, "Hehe, sorry I don't know what I was- "

Naruto notices Hinata goes to the left, which is opposite of the cafeteria in the corner of his eye.

"It's obvious, you were looking at Hinata. Now let's go to lunch, or Chouji is going to eat all the food," Sauske walks out of the classroom and Naruto follows. Naruto looks behind him and searches for Hinata and he watches her go in the direction of the stairwell.

Hinata climbs all the way to the rooftop and sits against the fence.

'Same day, same lunch, the same thing every day,' Hinata looks up to the clouds and sighs.

••••••

"Alright class, that is all for today. I will see you all tomorrow," Kakashi says.

And finally, the last bell of the day sounds.

"Wahh, yes!" Sakura happily says, "Let's go Ino! We have get to the gym first if we want to become the basketball mangers for this year!" Sakura and Ino link arms and run straight to the gymnasium.

"Oh right, there are try-outs for basketball today!" Naruto exclaims.

Sauske grabs Naruto by his shirt, "You're right, now let's go because you are NOT going to be late for this." Sasuke drags Naruto out of the classroom and into the gym. There are a few people in there already. Two upper classmen walk up to them.

"You guys freshmen?" Neji asks.

Sasuke nods, "What's it to you?"

"Hey," Neji sternly says and slightly pushes Sasuke's shoulder, "Watch your mouth."

Sasuke begins to step up to Neji, but Naruto holds him back, "Yo, we haven't even done try-outs. Chill Sasuke."

"Neji, you must not scare these youthful freshmen! We need all we can get!" Lee enthusiastically says.

"It's not about if we're freshmen or if you're upperclassmen, it's about our skills," Naruto states with a determine glare.

Neji scoffs, "Hurry up and get changed so we can see who is better."

Sasuke and Naruto walk towards the locker rooms when Naruto finally notices that he forgot his gym bag in the classroom.

"Ehhhhh, Sasuke! My clothes are in the classroom!" Naruto screams.

"Baka! Hurry and get it!" Sasuke pushes Naruto out the gym and he sprints to the classroom.

Naruto enters the hallway, breathing heavily, where his classroom is in, 'I need to hurry and get back for try-outs.' As Naruto walks to the door trying to catch his breath, he reaches for the door and he stops when he hears someone humming.

 _Hmmm-Hmm_

 _The clouds move forward while I stay here_

 _Living like this, I don't think I can bear_

 _I just want to show the real me_

 _And live my life blissfully_

 _Hmm-hmmmm_

'Whoa, who is that?' Naruto looks into the classroom, 'Eh?! Hinata?!'


	2. Chapter 2: Wait!

Hopefully you've been enjoying it so far! I will try to post as fast as I can! Please leave comments! Enjoy ^^

 **KEY**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Singing_

 _ **Sounds**_

 **Before:**

Naruto enters the hallway, breathing heavily, where his classroom is in, 'I need to hurry and get back for try-outs.' As Naruto walks to the door trying to catch his breath, he reaches for the door and he stops when he hears someone humming.

 _Hmmm-Hmm_

 _The clouds move forward while I stay here_

 _Living like this, I don't think I can bear_

 _I just want to show the real me_

 _And live my life blissfully_

 _Hmm-hmmmm_

'Whoa, who is that?' Naruto looks into the classroom, 'Eh?! Hinata?!'

 **Chapter 2: Wait!**

Naruto watches Hinata while she is there on cleaning duty. She is cleaning the blackboard and moves to the windows to clean the dust from the erasers.

"Urg, I forgot how terrible this is," Hinata coughs from the chalk dust. She stops dusting the erasers and looks out the window to the sky. Naruto grabs the door and starts to open it.

Hinata sighs, "What are you doing with your life Hinata?"

Naruto stops and listens.

"You used to be friends with everyone in elementary school. Then you stopped, and look at you now," Hinata continues to talk to herself in third person, "No friends, no life, no purpose really."

Naruto quietly listens to Hinata express her loneliness, 'I didn't know Hinata felt this way.'

Hinata drops the erasers and they clatter on the ground, Naruto looks over and sees Hinata getting on the ledge of the window.

'Is she trying to jump?!' Naruto slams the doors open and runs to Hinata. "Hinata, don't do it!"

Naruto quickly wraps his arms around Hinata's waist and pulls her into the classroom with all his might. Hinata turns around in surprise, "Naruto wai- "

Naruto's foot slips and he falls backwards with Hinata. _**THUMP**_ _!_ She lands on top of Naruto and they are face-to-face. Hinata lifts her head slightly and their faces are only centimeters away. They stare at each other's eyes and Hinata becomes flustered.

"Eh," Hinata sits up quickly and covers her face with both her hands. Naruto grabs her hands, move them away from Hinata's face, and he sits up. His face to close to Hinata once again.

"Hinata! What were you doing?! Were you going to jump?! Why would you do that to yourself?!" Naruto angrily shouts.

 _ **Silence**_

Suddenly, Hinata moves forward, pushing Naruto back on the ground and bursts out into laughter. She laughs hysterically and Naruto looks at her in a confused, irritated gaze.

"Haha, oh my gawd! Naruto-kun, I- …Hahaha," Hinata continues to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Hinata?!"

Hinata tries to catch her breath by breathing slowly, "I wasn't going to jump Naruto-kun. You know we are on the first floor, right?"

'Ehhh, no way!' Naruto feels how stupid he looks right now and he sits up, laughing awkwardly. "I'm sorry I freaked out like I did," Naruto rubs his head with one hand and the other is behind him, allowing him to sit up with support.

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I was actually just trying to grab a daisy that I saw outside the window," Hinata explains to him with a smile.

'Her smile, she did it again,' Naruto sincerely smiles back and straightforwardly says, "I like your smile Hinata."

'Oh, my god! What did he just say?!' Hinata's face blushes.

'Oh, my god! What did I just say?!' Naruto looks away in embarrassment.

There is an awkward silence between them and they avoid eye contact with one another.

Naruto starts to say something, "I heard you sing- "

"Uh, Naruto!" He gets cut off.

Naruto and Hinata look at the doorway where Sakura and Sasuke are standing. Sasuke raises one of his eyebrows, "What are you guys doing?"

Naruto looks back to Hinata and they both realize the Hinata is still sitting on Naruto's lap. Hinata feels her cheeks become even more flustered and hot. She quickly stands up and stutters," N-Nothing, uhhh, I-I have to go home. I'm done cleaning!" Hinata grabs all her things and puts it into her backpack.

"Hinata, hold on-," Naruto tires to say something but Hinata races out of the door. She runs down the hall, turns around the corner, sits against the wall and places her hand on her chest, 'My heart is beating so fast.'

Naruto is still sitting on the floor and covers his face with his forearm. Sakura and Sasuke think something is wrong and feels worried, but Naruto begins to laugh to himself.

"She is so adorable," Naruto gets up from the ground and has a big grin on his face.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sasuke? What is it?" Naruto is still smiling to himself.

"You know, you're really late for basketball try-outs," Sasuke leaves the classroom with a smirk on his face.

"Wait for my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura follows after him.

Naruto's smile slowly fades away, realizing that he's late again today, "Ehhhhhh! I totally forgot!" Naruto quickly grabs his gym bag and rushes out of the classroom to the gym.

•••••

A few days pass by. Naruto and Sasuke made the varsity basketball team and Neji has started to warm up to them. Hinata and Naruto haven't really talked since that day. He's been busy with basketball practice every morning and after school. Naruto has been trying to talk to Hinata during lunch or whenever he sees her during breaks, but she has been avoiding him whenever he tries.

 _ **RINGG**_ _!_ The lunch bell rings.

"Hinata, do you wanna-"Naruto tries to ask Hinata to have lunch together.

"Sorry!" Hinata quickly rushes out of the classroom.

Naruto scratches his head, 'Man, I just wanna talk with her.'

The entire class surrounds Naruto's desk and interrogates him.

"What's the deal with you and Hinata?" Ino asks.

Kiba scoffs, "I bet you did something stupid to her and now she's scared of you." Everyone laughs at Kiba's comment.

"Since when you were so interested with Hinata, huh?" Chouji questions.

"Why does it even matter? Let him be, so troublesome," Shikamaru leans back in his chair closing his eyes.

"She used to be good friends with you guys, right?" Temari asks.

"Yeah! Hinata used to be friends with all of us when we were kids. But then she just stopped hanging out with us. All she would do is go to school and go home right away. I heard her father had something to do with it! Like what is she doing? She doesn't even talk to us anymore. She's such a loner," Ino gossips.

"Ino!" Sakura scolds.

 _ **BAM**_! The door slams open, loudly and everyone looks over; it's Hinata. She stares at all her classmates surrounding Naruto and her eyes are fill with tears.

"Shit, my bad," Ino swears under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3: Save Me

Hope you're enjoying the story! I'm having a wonderful time writing it! :)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Singing_

 _ **Sounds**_

 **Before**

"She used to be good friends with you guys, right?" Temari asks.

"Yeah! Hinata used to be friends with all of us when we were kids. But then she just stopped hanging out with us. All she would do is go to school and go home right away. I heard her father had something to do with it! Like what is she doing? She doesn't even talk to us anymore. She's such a loner," Ino gossips.

"Ino!" Sakura scolds.

 _ **BAM**_! The door slams open, loudly and everyone looks over; it's Hinata. She stares at all her classmates surrounding Naruto and her eyes are fill with tears.

"Shit, my bad," Ino swears under her breath.

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto stands up and tries to approach Hinata, but she glares at him. He stops in his tracks. Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes. It was filled with embarrassment because he knew that Hinata was thinking.

"You're right Ino," Hinata sniffles and wipes away a fallen tear from her cheek, "I am a loner."

"Hina-," Naruto reaches out his hand for Hinata but she runs down the hall before he could reach her.

"W-wait, Hinata!" Naruto runs after her and the classroom is left with tension.

"What did Hinata ever do to you Ino?" Shino angrily questions, "I'm going to get lunch, guys."

All the guys follow Shino out the door and Sasuke is the last one to get up from his seat.

"Way to go Ino," Sasuke sarcastically scoffs before leaving with the other guys.

Ino tries to play it off cooly, "I didn't know she would hear it," she explains to Sakura and Temari.

"Ino, Hinata has always been kind to all of us even though we aren't really friends with her anymore," Sakura adds.

Ino looks at the ground in guilt, "That's true…I-I messed up big time, huh?"

"Yeah you did," Temari comments.

•••••

Hinata runs to her locker with her indoor shoes in her hand and switches it with her black converses. Tears are still falling from her eyes, 'Ino is right. I'm such a loner. Everyone thinks it, who was I kidding?'

Hinata starts putting her converses on when she hears Naruto yell down the hall.

"Hinata!" He comes out of the hall where their classroom is in and looks around until he makes eye contact with Hinata. He sees her sitting and putting her shoes on by the lockers.

'I have to talk with her,' Naruto starts to run towards her, but he bumps a few other students in the hall.

"Watch it!" One male student angrily yells and pushes Naruto to the ground.

Hinata quickly gets up and she runs out the door while Naruto is still on the floor. He watches her leave the building and he stands up as fast as he could. When Naruto reaches the lockers, he tries to grab his shoes, but ends up giving up and running out of the school in his socks. When he is outside he looks around for Hinata, but he can't see her anywhere.

"Hinata! Where are you going?!" Naruto hears Tenten yell out the gates.

Naruto rushes out the gates and sees Hinata a block away, turning the corner, "Hinata!"

She doesn't hesitate when she hears Naruto and keeps running. She doesn't know where she's going, but she knows that she wants to be away from everyone. Hinata feels mad at herself for letting her friendships with her classmates deteriorate. Hinata runs down streets, passes by houses, and turns random corners; trying to lose Naruto. But she can still hear him calling her name.

'Why is he still following me?' Hinata could not understand. She takes a sharp turn into an alley way that's by a four-way intersection and leans against the wall. She hears Naruto's footsteps come closer and slows down. Hinata peeks around the corner and she watches Naruto stop in the middle of the intersection. He looks in all the directions, trying to find where Hinata went. Naruto looks in the direction Hinata is in, but she quickly hides away before he could see her.

"Dammit," Naruto swears and randomly chooses the opposite direction. "Hinata!" He calls out.

Hinata slides against the wall and sits down, trying to catch her breath.

'Why is he still trying to find me?'

Hinata hugs her legs and puts her head on her knees. Her tears continue to fall, 'Naruto would never want to be my friend. I'm a loner.'

•••••

Several hours pass as Hinata just sat in that alley. She had stopped crying for a while, but she finally notices the sky is now orange. Hinata finally gets up and out of the alley, 'I should go back to school and grab my things. Naruto must've already went home.'

She begins to walk toward the intersection, but she stops at one of the corners, realizing she has no idea where she is.

'Which way did I come from?' Hinata looks in all the ways but doesn't see anything familiar. She searches her pockets for her cell phone, but it is nowhere to be found, "This is bad." Hinata rubs her arms and the chill in the air breezes by. She chooses one of the directions and walks forward, hoping it is in the right direction.

Hinata walks for 15 minutes with no hope. The sky is getting darker and she is feeling uneasy about walking in an unknown area.

"Eek!" Hinata get scared by a cat that jumps out of a dumpster, "I have no idea where I am." Hinata tries to calm herself down.

"We could help," Hinata turns around and see two guys in a different school uniform. One has gray hair with circle glasses and the other has white hair and pale skin.

"Who are you?" Hinata starts to back away from them.

The one with glasses chuckles, "Don't worry. I'm Kabuto and this is Suigetsu," he walks to Hinata and lifts her chin with his knuckle. "You're Hinata-sama, the daughter of the CEO of the famous Hyuuga Company. Am I right?"

Hinata slaps Kabuto's hand away, "Don't touch me."

Hinata tries to run away but Suigetsu grabs Hinata's wrist, "Just because you grew up in a rich and powerful family doesn't mean you can be so rude."

 _ **SLAP**!_ With her free hand, Hinata slaps Suigetsu across the face. He doesn't let her go, but only grips harder. Hinata winces from the pain, "Let me go!"

The sun begins to set and all the lamp posts flicker on.

"You are in the wrong neighborhood, Hinata-sama," Kabuto threatens and he grabs her faces, "Let's see what the CEO of the Hyuuga company will do when his little girl is in trouble." Kabuto forces Hinata to look at him, "You're really pretty though, I really like your eyes."

 ** _SPLAT_**! Hinata spits in his face. Kabuto's anger boils and he pushes Hinata roughly. She falls to the ground and hits her forehead, "Ah!" Hinata feels something on her face and she touches her forehead. She looks at her hand, 'Blood.'

Kabuto takes off his glasses and wipes the spit off his face. Suigetsu is laughing, "She just spit in your face!"

Kabuto glares at Hinata, "You are going to regret this!"

Hinata is filled with fear and she gets off the ground and starts to run away. Kabuto and Suigetsu chase after her and the distance between them becomes smaller.

"Help!" Hinata pleas while running as fast as she can, "Somebody!"

Kabuto laughs evily, "No one is going to help you, Hinata-sama!"

"This is it for you!" Suigetsu taunts.

'Please…someone…anyone,' Hinata closes her eyes and cries, "Save me!"

 _ **BUMP**_! Hinata knocks into someone, and they grab her shoulders.

"Hinata."

She opens her eyes, 'I know that voice,' and she looks up with tears in her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata grabs Naruto's shirt and sobs into his chest.


	4. Chapter 4: I Won't Lose

New Chapter! ^^ Please leave comments and any advice!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Singing_

 _ **Sounds**_

 **Before**

"Help!" Hinata pleas while running as fast as she can, "Somebody!"

Kabuto laughs evily, "No one is going to help you, Hinata-sama!"

"This is it for you!" Suigetsu taunts.

'Please…someone…anyone,' Hinata closes her eyes and cries, "Save me!"

 _ **BUMP**_! Hinata knocks into someone, and they grab her shoulders.

"Hinata."

She opens her eyes, 'I know that voice,' and she looks up with tears in her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata grabs Naruto's shirt and sobs into his chest.

 **Chapter 4: I Won't Lose**

Naruto runs after Hinata through the neighborhood for a while. She turns a left around the corner, and Naruto begins to sprint even faster. When he turns the corner, he comes up to a four-way intersection and he can no longer see Hinata. He slows down his pace and reaches the middle of the intersection to catch his breath.

"Dammit, where did Hinata go?" Naruto looks down all four ways, trying to find any hint of where she had gone; nothing. He goes to the path on his right side, calling her name.

"Hinata!"

•••••

Several hours pass with no luck of finding Hinata. Naruto eventually stopped running and began to walk around the neighborhood. The sky slowly turned orange and the air became chilly. Naruto stops by a water fountain that was in a park. He takes a drink and rests on one of the benches. He looks up to the sky and sighs, "I just want to talk to you Hinata. Am I that scary for you to run away?"

The lamp posts around the area flicker on and the streets are illuminated with dim lights.

"I guess Hinata must've found her way back home," Naruto looks at his feet and his socks, that are covered in dirt, "My feet hurt bad, I should've put my shoes on."

Naruto gets up from the bench and starts walking back to the school, 'Why did I even chase after her? We aren't really friends, just classmates. But she looks so lonely, and I feel like I can understand her. How can I even help her?'

Naruto contemplates for a while, not really noticing his surroundings. **_RINGG!_** Naruto looks at his phone and picks up that call, "Yo, Sasuke."

"Hey Loser, did you ever find Hinata?' Sasuke wonders.

Naruto sadly sighs, "No, I've been looking, but I bet she already went home by now."

"Sorry, dude. Well, I covered you during practice and I even have all your shit, so come by before you go home.''

Naruto nods, "Okay, will do."

"Where are you now?"

"I just left the old playground in the neighborhood we used to live in, still looks the same."

"That's pretty far from the scho-"

"Help! Somebody!"

Naruto hears someone scream and looks around trying to find where it came from.

"What was that?" Sasuke questions.

"Hinata?" Naruto hears multiple footsteps running; he goes to the corner where he hears it more clearly and looks towards the right.

"Save me!" Hinata screams.

 ** _BUMP!_** Hinata crashes into Naruto, he drops his cell phone to the ground, and he grabs her shoulders. He could feel that she was tense and scared.

"Hinata," he says softly.

She looks up to him and tears fall from her eyes, "N-Naruto-kun!"

He looks in her eyes and they're filled with fear. Her forehead is bleeding and she looks so cold.

Hinata grabs his shirt and sobs into his chest. He wraps his arms around her, comforting her; he could feel her shaking with anxiety and the goosebumps on her arms from the chilly night.

Naruto was filled with anger and confusion, 'Who would do this to you?'

He looks forward and watches as these two guys in different high school uniforms slowly stop running, and they both stand only a few feet away from Naruto and Hinata.

Kabuto starts to chuckle, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"What are you doing to Hinata?!" Naruto growls.

Suigetsu waves his hand and approaches them, "Nothing, we just want to get to know her. Now, if you excuse us," he reaches his hand out to grab Hinata's shoulder.

 ** _GRIP!_** Naruto grabs Suigetsu's arm hard and pushes him away, "Fuck off!"

"Hey, hey," Kabuto tries to calm the situation, "We don't want to fight. We just want Miss Hinata-sama, and then we will be on our way. We were only trying to help her out, but she was so rude to us."

"Bullshit," Naruto scoffs, "You aren't coming anywhere near Hinata!"

Naruto has Hinata move right behind him and she is still gripping onto his jacket. She peeks over Naruto's shoulder, and Kabuto and Suigetsu start walking closer to them.

"So cute," Suigetsu smirks.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stutters, "Y-You don't have to do this, let-let's run!"

Naruto takes a deep breath, "Hinata," he says seriously. "We aren't going to run; besides you are too shaken up to run."

Hinata looks at Naruto in guilt, "I'm s-sorry I brought you into t-this," Hinata starts to tear up again.

Naruto looks behind at Hinata, "Don't worry. I'm actually happy because you aren't running away from me right now," he smiles and chuckles a little.

Hinata feels a flutter in her chest and feels less scared after she sees Naruto's cheeky smile. Naruto takes off his school uniform jacket and puts it around Hinata. Naruto brushes Hinata's hair behind her ear, "I'm fighting for you, so I won't lose! Believe it!"

Naruto walks forward and Hinata notices that Naruto still doesn't have shoes on and that his socks are dirty.

'He's been looking for me this whole time,' Hinata realizes.

He confidently glares at Kabuto and Suigetsu, "Alright, let's do this!"


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting For You

Hello! Hope you're day is going well! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I was really confused and puzzled on how to write this portion! I hope the fighting scenes make sense when you read it! Please leave comments/advice! Thanks for reading!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Singing_

 _ **Sounds**_

 **Before:** Hinata feels a flutter in her chest and feels less scared after she sees Naruto's cheeky smile. Naruto takes off his school uniform jacket and puts it around Hinata. Naruto brushes Hinata's hair behind her ear, "I'm fighting for you, so I won't lose! Believe it!"

Naruto walks forward and Hinata notices that Naruto still doesn't have shoes on and that his socks are dirty.

'He's been looking for me this whole time,' Hinata realizes.

He confidently glares at Kabuto and Suigetsu, "Alright, let's do this!"

 **Chapter 5: Fighting For You**

Kabuto and Suigetsu look at each other and start laughing at Naruto. They couldn't believe that he was trying to fight them. Naruto doesn't faze his glare at them and they are slightly shocked how serious Naruto is.

Suigetsu chuckles, "You're gonna regret this."

Kabuto nods in agreement, "You should just give up!"

"Never!" Naruto barks back, "I made a promise to Hinata, so I won't go back on my word!"

Hinata could feel her cheeks warm up, "N-Naruto-kun," she quietly says. 'Why is he doing all of this for me? Naruto is only my classmate, but he is still going this far for me."

"Alright, you ask for it!" Kabuto and Suigetsu run full-speed, straight to Naruto. This surprises Naruto, but then he also sprints off towards them as well.

"Let's get 'em!" Suigestsu raises his arm and his hand is clenched, ready to hit Naruto.

Naruto sees this and acts fast. Before they collide, Naruto lowers himself by leaning on one leg and having a hand supporting him as he slides. He glides in between them smoothly and both, Kabuto and Suigetsu, are caught off guard. Naruto takes this chance and attacks. At the lower level and he swings himself 360-degrees, causing his leg to go under Suigetsu. As Suigetsu falls to the ground, Naruto jumps up quickly and swings a punch at Kabuto. Naruto's punch is dodged, but he continues to throw combinations of punches. Kabuto is forced to walk backwards to avoid Naruto. Suigetsu quickly gets up from the gravel and tries to sneak up behind Naruto as he is focused on Kabuto.

"B-Behind you!" Hinata screams.

Naruto spins around and spartan kicks him. Kabuto takes advantage of this moment and he kicks Naruto behind the knee and pushes him forward. Naruto slides forward and facepalms onto the ground. Naruto acts quickly and turns onto his back. Naruto grabs Kabuto's foot just as he was about to stomp on his face, twists it 180-degrees, and kicks him to bring him to the ground as well. Dust from the ground is flying everywhere and getting into their eyes. Naruto crawls on top of Kabuto and punches his face with both his hands. Blood starts to come out of Kabuto's nose and his lips have open cuts. Naruto gets a few good punches but then Hinata screams, "AHH! No!"

Naruto immediately stops looks up to see Suigetsu grabbing Hinata. Suigetsu holds Hinata in a head lock and Naruto instantly rushes to save her, but Kabuto turns onto his front and grabs Naruto's foot before he is too far. Naruto falls flat on his face, "Ack!"

Kabuto stands up and kicks Naruto on his side.

"Ah!" Naruto tries to cover his stomach, but Kabuto continues to do full swing kicks.

Hinata cries out, "No!...Stop! Spot it!"

She tries to get out of the head lock, but Suigetsu grips harder on Hinata's neck. Suigetsu even pulls out a pocket knife and holds it to Hinata's neck. She immediately stops moving after feeling the cold metal on her skin. Naruto could taste blood in his mouth, 'I can't give up yet.'

Naruto tries to grab Kabuto's foot, but he is too weak to grab it properly.

Kabuto stops kicking and crouches down with his hands on his knees, "Are you still trying to act tough for Miss Hinata-sama? Look how sad you look now!"

Suigetsu evilly laughs, "Not so tough anymore, huh?"

Kabuto wipes his mouth and looks at his blood, "I'll give you one more since you busted my lip," Kabuto does one final kick to Naruto's stomach and he spits out blood.

Tears fall from Hinata's pupil-less eyes and she begs, "Stop…. please…don't hurt him!"

Naruto could feel his body going numb as he was looking over to Suigetsu as he held a knife to Hinata's neck. He begins to slide himself to them by having his arms pull himself, "I'm…not…done yet."

Hinata could not watch Naruto as he dragged himself to her. She was the one who brought him into this mess and she felt guilty for it. She closes her eyes and turns her head away.

"Hinata," Naruto weakly says.

Hinata opens her eyes in surprise, because he could hear the softness in his voice even though he was in pain.

"L-Look at me!" Naruto brings himself to his knees, breathing very heavily.

Hinata looks back to Naruto and cries once again, "S-Stop…I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Don't worry," Naruto smiles, but only one corner of his mouth curls. The other is bruised and bleeding.

Hinata shakes her head, "Why?...P-Please….Naruto-kun, please, don't figh-"

Naruto shushes her, "I won't…I promised to win, remember?"

Hinata stares at Naruto in shock, 'Naruto is fighting for me, and yet here I am being useless. I need to fight too!'

Kabuto stands behind Naruto and also holds him into a head lock, "There is no point of you fighting anymore!"

Hinata feels Suigetsu loosen his grip a little and she swings one of her arms backwards, hitting Suigetsu in the crouch.

"Oof!" Suigetsu takes a small hop back from the punch and Hinata grabs his hand with the knife. She swings it into his thigh and he screams in pain. Kabuto and Naruto both are shocked, but Naruto quickly swings Kabuto over his shoulder and he gives Kabuto a kick to the face. Hinata runs to Naruto, and he limps to Hinata holding his side. Suigetsu yanks the dagger out of his thigh quickly, he winces from the pain but he peruses Hinata once again. Naruto sees Suigetsu come closer to Hinata with the dagger in hand, and so he runs faster to try to reach her first.

'Please let me make it in time,' Naruto reaches his right hand out, "Hinata!"

Suigetsu holds the knife up, ready to strike Hinata. However, Naruto reaches Hinata first and pushes her away with his left hand. Naruto blocks himself with his right hand, but the knife falls in between his fingers. Naruto yelps in pain, but he grips Suigetsu's hand tightly so he won't be able to move. Suigetsu tries to swing his free hand for a punch, but Naruto also grabs it.

"H-How are you still able to move?!" Suigetsu says angrily.

Kabuto slowly opens his eyes, coming back to consciousness. He tries to stand up, but is kicked back to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Kabuto looks up, expecting to see Naruto, but it's not him, "Who the hell are you?!"

He looks down at Kabuto with a cold glare, "Don't worry about it."

Hinata looks over, "Sasuke-kun?"

Suigetsu also looks over and sees hovering over Kabuto, "Sasuke? The Uchicha?"

As he is distracted, Naruto grabs the knife from Suigetsu, punches him across the face, and Suigetsu roughly falls, "Hmph, gotcha!"

Naruto feels his legs start to shake and go numb, "Damn," he begins to fall, but both Hinata and Sasuke grab an arm and lift him back up to his feet.

"Took you long enough," Naruto sarcastically scoffs.

Sasuke wraps Naruto's arm around his neck, "You know, at least I showed up, loser."

Suigetsu limps his way to Kabuto and holds him up to his feet, "He's the one Orochimaru-sama was scouting, isn't he Kabuto?" Suigetsu whispers.

Kabuto nods in agreement.

"We gotta leave," Suigetsu begins to flee with Kabuto.

"Wait!" Kabuto loudly says and Suigetsu stops.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all look over to Kabuto and Suigetsu.

Kabuto glares, "This isn't over…We will meet again, and finish this, " he threatens.

Sasuke scoffs, "Whatever."

Kabuto and Suigetsu leave with no further words. Both Sasuke and Hinata help Naruto walk towards Sasuke's car.

"You can get in the passanger seat Hinata-san," Sasuke commands, but she rejects.

"I will sit in the back with Naruto-kun!" Hinata insists.

Naruto chuckles and waves his right hand, "You don't have to do tha—," more blood starts falling from Naruto's hand before he could finish, "Oh Shoot!"

Sasuke quickly directs Hinata, "There's a towel in the pocket behind the passenger seat!"

Hinata grabs the towel and wraps Naruto's hand in it. Hinata put pressure onto Naruto's Hand to reduce the bleeding, "I will sit in the back with you and hold your hand!"

Naruto blushes a little and looks away shyly, "Ah…o-okay."

Naruto and Hinata sit in the backseat side-by-side, while Sasuke drives to the hospital. Naruto begins to fall sleep from exhaustion, but he keeps waking himself back up. Hinata watches him as he tries to stay awake.

"You can sleep Naruto-kun," Hinata tells him.

Naruto stutters, "N-No, that's okay! I can't really sleep sitting up like this."

Hinata asks Naruto to hold his hand for a second, while she takes off the jacket he gave her. Hinata scoots over to the other side of the seat and folds the jacket onto her lap, "You can lay down now, can't you?"

Naruto blushes, "Uh, I-I guess so."

Hinata realizes what she just did and also blushes, 'What am I doing? I'm just trying to be helpful, but why do I have to be weird?!'

Sasuke looks in the rearview mirror, watching Naruto and Hinata blushing, 'Bakas.'

Naruto lays his head onto Hinata's lap and they both become even more red than they were before. Hinata holds Naruto's bad hand again and she applies pressure to it. Naruto tries to cover his face with his left hand to hide his blush.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata says softly.

 ** _BA-BUMP_** Naruto looks up to Hinata and see her beautiful pupil-less eyes. **_BA-BUMP_** Hinata puts her hair behind her ear and looks at Naruto with sincerity.

"Thank you…Thank you so much," Hinata tries to smile at him but instead tears begin to fall from her eyes. Hinata quickly wipes them with her arm, "Ah, sorry…I-I don't know why I'm crying."

Naruto holds Hinata's arm gently and deeply gazes into her eyes, "It's okay." He wipes the tears on Hinata's cheeks, "I'm just happy you didn't get hurt badly."

 ** _BA-BUMP_**


	6. Chapter 6: I want

Oh my gosh, I am terribly sorry that I am inconsistent with writing my stories! But I am committed to this story! Hope you enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

 _Singing_

 _ **Sounds**_

 **Before:**

"Thank you…Thank you so much," Hinata tries to smile at him but instead tears begin to fall from her eyes. Hinata quickly wipes them with her arm, "Ah, sorry…I-I don't know why I'm crying."

Naruto holds Hinata's arm gently and deeply gazes into her eyes, "It's okay." He wipes the tears on Hinata's cheeks, "I'm just happy you didn't get hurt badly."

 ** _BA-BUMP_**

 **Chapter 6: I want**

Sasuke pulls up to the closest hospital's emergency room, and Hinata and Naruto both get out of the car.

Sasuke rolls the window down, "I'm going to get a parking spot, but you two go on ahead. I'll catch up."

The automatic doors slide open as Naruto and Hinata walk in. Hinata is still holding Naruto's right hand in the towel as they enter the emergency room. A nurse approaches them and brings them to a bed for Naruto to settle down. They exchange names with one another and she takes a look at Naruto's hand, "This cut is very deep, I hope it didn't sever any of your nerves. You are definitely going to need stitches, and you will not be able to use our right hand for about 3 weeks. There will be scaring as well."

"But will he still have full function of it?" Hinata asks.

"I am not sure, we have to do an MRI scan to see if the cut did anything to his nerves. How did this happen?"

"Uhh…" Both Hinata and Naruto look at each other dumbfounded.

"I-I was making her dinner and was being clumsy," Naruto lies.

"I-It was an accident!" Hinata panics, but she tries to calm down to make sure the nurse does not notice their lie.

The nurse laughs it off, "That's sweet, making food for your girlfriend! What a sweet guy you have." She winks at Hinata.

Hinata then blushes, "Uh, we-we're no-"

"We're not official yet," Naruto cuts in, "We were just on a date."

'Yet?' Hinata lingers on that word.

"Oh," the nurse apologizes if she made it awkward, "but you both are a very cute couple."

"T-Thanks," Naruto blushes.

"Anyway, let's go and get that MRI scan to see if there is any damage to your nerves," She helps Naruto stand up, "Hinata, you can just wait here. We shouldn't be longer than 20 minutes."

Hinata nods her head, "I'll be waiting here for you to get back, Naruto-kun."

Naruto slightly smiles, "Make sure you look for Sasuke too. He should be here soon."

Hinata gives them a little wave before they leave down the hall. Suddenly, a strong grip tugs her arm and she stands up roughly.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji scolds, "Why are you here with Naruto?!"

"N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata confusingly looks at him, "How did you know I was here?"

"There was some business that your father was supposed to come to discuss with the chief of this hospital, but he sent me instead," Neji angerly says, "You know that you should not be associating with the Uzumakis! What if your father was here?! You are lucky, it is only me Hinata-sama."

"I-I know, but-" Hinata tries to explain the situation.

"Shut it! You haven't been answering your phone all day, and your father has been questioning where you were all day. I covered for you, but you will no longer be seen with Naruto," Neji forcefully yanks Hinata, and she is pulled to follow him out the hospital.

"W-wait, Neji-nii-san, I have to wait for Naruto to get back," Hinata pleas.

Neji faces Hinata and rips off Naruto's jacket from Hinata's shoulders, "Take off that scumbag's filthy jacket."

"Hey!" Sasuke walks into the E.R, "That scumbag that you're talking about is my best friend."

Neji roughly chucks the jacket at Sasuke and threatens, "Hinata is leaving with me. Tell Naruto to not talk to her anymore, or else."

Sasuke scoffs, "Get over yourself, Neji."

"I will take it into my own hands, if I see Naruto trying to talk to Hinata. The Hyuuga family does not want to be associated the Uzumakis, or your corrupt family name," Neji states.

Sasuke feels the anger and bitterness flume inside, but says nothing.

"Now we're leaving," Neji purposefully shoulder checks Sauske and walks ahead outside of the doors, but Hinata stays in her place, "Hinata-sama! You do not want to get your father involved! Let's go!"

As Hinata walks pass Sasuke she tells him, "The bed right there is the one Naruto is at. He should be back from his MRI scan in 10 minutes," Hinata gently holds Sasuke's arm, "Thank you for coming and helping. Please tell Naruto that I am thankful for his help. And lastly, I'm sorry to get you two into trouble."

Sasuke smirks, "Trouble is Naruto's middle name."

Hinata laughs, "That is not wrong, he does get into a lot of trouble."

"Hinata," Neji sternly says.

"Go on ahead," Sasuke nods at Neji, "it's better to not keep him waiting. I'll take care of Naruto."

Hinata nods in agreement and leaves the E.R with Neji. Sasuke violently throws Naruto's jacket onto the bed, 'Why did I allow him to talk bad about me and Naruto's families?!'

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looks over to see Sakura, "What are you doing here?"

"I volunteer at this hospital," Sakura steps closer, "I didn't mean to, but I heard everything."

Sasuke shakes his head, "It's okay, everyone in this city knows about the conflict with the Hyuuga and Uzumaki Companies, and with the scandals of the Uchiha Police Force."

"But all those stories do not define who you guys are as people," Sakura says.

Sasuke silently stares at the ground and slightly nods, "You're right Sakura-chan, thanks."

The Nurse and Naruto come back from the MRI scan to see Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto looks at them confused, "Where did Hinata go?"

"Neji dragged her out," Sasuke tells him, "he said that he doesn't want you talking to her anymore."

"What makes him think he can tell me what to do?!" Naruto angerly questions.

"The issue between your family companies came up. Neji said Hyuugas and Uzumakis should not be associating with one another."

"That's bullshit! What did Hinata say?!" Naruto exclaims.

Sakura tells them, "She just left with Neji, because she didn't want to cause anymore trouble for you guys."

Naruto sits on the bed and shakes his head, "She doesn't cause trouble, she just wants to be normal. She really just wants to be friends with everyone, like in elementary school. She feels lonely, and I can understand how she feels. I want help her and I want to be there for her.


End file.
